


Doesn't Matter, I'll Wait Forever

by TsundereLizard



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: Alfred falls in love with a beta, who smelled like an omega?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this because I want it out of my system. This idea has been with me since last year. I just don't know how to plot it out. And it turned out so dramatic.... like seriously.... I'll put warnings if there is one in the chapter.
> 
> Alpha/Beta pair... Somehow this pairing is quite rare no? at least them being the main rather just them an extra or something like that.
> 
> Ratings might (I said might, it could just stay or change) change, depends on how they story goes.

It was a nice day. The sun was up high in the sky, birds cheerfully chirping, some are flying, a clear sky and the sides of the city is very peaceful.

 

Alfred was walking while talking with some omegas who just gathered around him. Kept on asking what are his likes, hobbies and other things and Alfred just awkwardly answered vaguely. And at the same time, Arthur, a beta school’s council president and somehow the right hand of the school’s director was walking the same hallway as him. As they crossed paths, Alfred caught a sniff and it caught him off guard. He stopped in his tracks and tried to process what just happened. He turned around and stared at the back of Arthur’s. He stood still while Arthur was walking away like he has no care about his surroundings.

 

“I’ve got the documents. Let’s start the meeting,” Arthur announced as he entered the room, “Oh, good… we can start now so we can go home early,” Francis said as he took out his notebook and his ball pen. Kiku, on the opposite side of where Francis sat down, also readied his own. The meeting took at least an hour. “So someone made a new club? Who’s the president?” Francis asked as he kept on scanning the letter, “The one and only Feliciano Vargas,” Arthur answered and a sigh was heard from Kiku, “I wish he could stop. He already made at least 6 clubs with no members at all,” he sighed again, “Oh, Arthur. Antonio also demands more funds for his uh…. Tomato Gardening Club… what are your opinions?” Francis started as he looked at another request paper. Arthur clenched his copy and shook with anger, “I’m planning to shut that club down as well as Feliciano’s. With no enough members, I guess that’s enough reason. We can’t waste all the funds with useless things. Even this is a private school, we need to be at least logical.” Kiku nodded in agreement while Francis sweat dropped, _Antonio will probably get angry about this_ , “And I have another suggestion. They can merge all those clubs with no enough members as an all-to-do club instead. What do you say?” He asked, “It’s a good alternative,” Francis answered, “Well this settles then… Meeting is over.” Everyone stood up and packed their things.

 

The first ones to get out were Francis and Kiku and all was left was Arthur who turned to his table and sat down, “Be careful at night Arthur,” said Francis and waved good bye, “I’m a beta, not an omega… I’ll be fine,” he answered back.

 

He sat down heavily and took some papers that needed to be read and be stamped for approval. He kept working until the guard on patrol finally took his attention and told him to leave. He stood up and took his bag and locked the council room.

 

“Are you sure you’re a beta?” Arthur jumped at the sudden question that came from the one and only Alfred, “Jones… what are you doing here?” he asked and tried to ignore him, “Hey…” Alfred tried to stop him, “Why do smell like an omega?” Arthur sighed and tried to lie, “Because I’m always with my omega mother?” he groaned, “It’s a lie isn’t it?” Alfred said, not believing, “Are you actually an omega who disguised himself a beta?” Arthur walked away but Alfred kept on bombing him with questions. It didn’t stop until to the entrance, “ARGH!!! Shut up will you. I’m dead tired and mentally exhausted. I want to go home in peace!” he snapped, “Just answer my question and I’ll stop,” Alfred gave a playful grin and Arthur sighed even more.

 

“Not your business,” he tried to dodge, “Maybe it is now. You intrigued me,” he blocked his path. Arthur frowned, “Okay fine… but not now. Tomorrow, after school, go to the council room, we’ll talk there,” he sighed in defeat, “Cool… Alright and please call me Alfred. No need to be formal.”

 

The next day came and Alfred was there as promised, “Oh… why is Francis here?” he asked, confusion plastered on his face, “He knows about me and I’m… well it doesn’t matter if he’s there or not. Just treat him like an air,” he suggested which Francis took offense, “That’s mean!”

 

“I’m… well… really registered as beta… I’m just… not normal,” Alfred blinked, “Not normal?” Arthur nodded, “You see. My parents’ genes as an alpha and omega are very strong. And an alpha’s genes are more dominant than the omega’s and all of my brothers… are all alphas. And for some reason, I was born as a beta… but my genes between beta and omega is… 55/45.” Alfred was listening even more closely now but Arthur had stopped talking, clearly he is not comfortable about his well-being and Francis cut in, “If he’s not careful, he’ll slip a small scent of the omega and if he’s not applying scenting mask, he could really be mistaken as an omega and if he’s so dis—“That’s enough… he already heard enough. Now Jon—“Alfred,” Arthur coughed, “Now _Alfred,_ please leave me alone.”

 

Arthur left the room and Alfred turned to Francis, “Hey, can you tell me about the rest?” Francis shook his head, “I’m sorry, it’s young master’s wish,” he reasoned, “Young master? Are you his some sort a servant?” he asked, “No… it’s just a pet name but he is really a young master, my family were told to shut our mouths about his circumstances. If we did slip a word without Arthur’s permission, we can get killed and that is not just an empty threat,” Francis explained, “Eh?! What is he? A son of a mafia?” he was shocked now, “Not really but you can call them that… once you mess with the Kirklands, they won’t leave you alone. That depends on how much you offend them. I and Kiku are quite special but we still carry the burden of the threat and rest is for the Kirkland family to tell. Anyway, I’ll get going. I have someone to fetch.”


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, Alfred was persistent and follows Arthur everywhere he went, “Come on, tell me what your likes are,” he smiled while Arthur groaned and clutched the sling of his bag. He stopped at his tracks and turned to Alfred, “I thought I told you clearly that I want you to leave me alone!” he said, “Okay, When’s your birthday?” Alfred changed the question and Arthur shook in anger and the grip on his sling was getting even tighter,” HOW ABOUT, WHEN WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!?” he shouted but this didn’t affect Alfred at all, “You are also cute when you’re angry. They way your eyebrows furrowed and your cheeks and nose reddening,” he chuckled, “Flattery won’t get you nowhere Jo—“Alfred” he butt in, “Okay, fine. Alfred. I’m a proud beta and not an omega that are easily swayed with an alpha’s words. Now if you excuse me,” he turned back away from Alfred, “Nope! I won’t let you escape Arthur! I won’t stop until you laid yourself bare to me,” he commented and Arthur stopped and his cheeks started to get red even more, “Wha-What?!” he blushed. Heart started thumping wild, “I mean about yourself… but you can include your bo—“and his face was met by the notebook.

 

“That Jones kid has been following you all day long, isn’t he?” Kiku chuckled in amusement has he dragged a chair and sat besides Arthur, “It’s getting annoying lately,” he buried his face on his crossed arms rested on desk, “But once you get used to his presence, and once he’s out of your life, you’ll miss it,” he smiled softly, “I won’t,” Arthur protested, “We’ll see… ah, speaking of the devil. Your admirer is here,” Arthur’s head shot up, “He’s not m—“before he could finished, Kiku stood up and walked away and Alfred was already at his line of sight, “So, what will you do today?” Alfred asked and Arthur’s face turned sour, “The usual, finish homework, council work then go home,” he answered flatly, “Then after that you’re free? Let’s go somewhere else!”He suggested, smile didn’t falter, “And where is this ‘somewhere else’?” he avoided looking at Alfred, “To the arcade. Man, you need to lose some tension in your body. You need to unwind sometimes,” then an arm has suddenly wrapped around Alfred’s shoulder which turned out to be Francis, “Yes mon ami. Jones-kid here is right,” He winked, “Hey, don’t call me a kid. Just because you are a year higher than me doesn’t make me a kid, “ Alfred pouted, “Oh, but an adult with a child’s mind will stay as a child,” he hummed, “So Arthur, why don’t you indulge with Alfred tonight, Kiku can be your escort if you want to. RIGHT KIKU!?” He called at Kiku’s direction who sat a few chairs diagonally away at the front opposite side of Arthur’s, “Sure thing!” Kiku agreed.

 

“Why are you all ganging up against me?” Arthur groaned, “Because we want to see happy again,” _again?_ Alfred wondered, _what do they mean ‘again’?_ Arthur let out a ‘fine’ with a groan because he’s clearly isn’t pleased but deep inside, he was appreciating it.

 

Ah but that moment of joy didn’t last forever until hours later.

 

“Stop following me.” Arthur sighed heavily, “Eh? Why? When I’m having so much fun?” Alfred smiled playfully, “Is giving me headache fun to do?” He scowled at Alfred, “No but being with you is fun,” small blushed appeared on his cheeks, “Arthur!” somebody called with such strong tone. Arthur’s head turned to where it was and it appeared to be a man with flaming red hair and piercing green eyes and trying to lose the necktie around his neck, “Allistor!” Arthur gasped, “What are you doing here?” He asked and while Arthur is fussing about Allistor’s presence, he shot a questioning look at Alfred then his gaze went back to Arthur’s, “I’m finished with today’s lecture with the third years. Mom’s also here at the garden. Why don’t you go to her?”

 

“Mom’s here?” Allistor was still wary of Alfred and he suddenly grabbed Arthur’s arm and dragged him away from Alfred just enough not to hear them whispering,”Why are you with an Alpha?” his voice cold, “He’s fine. He won’t do anything,” he defended and shot a look at Alfred who was curious, “You know your experience with Alphas, Arthur. It’s not good to be around them,” Arthur frowned, “I understand where this over protectiveness of yours are coming from, but that was long time ago and I don’t want remembering it because you brought it up again, Allistor,” he hissed, “We agreed that you’ll go to school again but if you are not being careful, why don’t we just continue your home schooling?” Arthur yanked his arm away from his gripped and hissed again, “I’m getting better here! You know how I am around Alphas and a home full of Alphas won’t do me better, _brother dear_ ,” he said sarcastically the last two words and he tried to get away from Allistor’s heavy presence when he was suddenly yanked back and a dangerous growl was let out from him, “We’ll go home right now and let’s talk about your behavior,” Arthur paled but he tried to fight back, “Don’t treat me like an omega, Allistor. I’m a Beta. Just because you’re an Alpha and top of the hierarchy doesn’t mean you have to treat me like one!” he struggled to free his arm away and there’s where Alfred took action. He gently grabbed Allistor’s shoulder, “Allistor wasn’t it? And I think you are hurting him,” his face doesn’t show any fear and stood up to him challengingly, “What rights you have huh? Alpha?” he violently let go of Arthur and stood up straight, “Rights? Human rights,” he said, both Alphas’ pheromones started to get even thicker and more dangerous that it had affected Arthur too.

 

It was getting heavier that it started hard to breathe. Arthur gulped and gathered enough courage to stop the Alphas from fighting, “Jones!” he tried to call his attention which somehow succeeded, “Don’t you dare fight right under my nose Jones! I’m still the student council president and I have the rights to stop both of you!” hands and lower legs started to shake and sweat dropped from his cheek, “Don’t interrupt us Arthur. Its Alpha’s right to fight each other!” he growled as he turned his head to Allistor, “That is a very old tradition. Who do you think I am?! I am the director’s right hand and I have the power to expel you right now. So either stop or get expelled,” he hardened his look, “And Allistor, I don’t think mom will be pleased seeing you with blood and causing ruckus in this school. Aren’t you the heir of Kirklands? I also don’t think Dad will be pleased to hear his heir causing trouble because he lost his head for a moment because of the challenge from someone who’s younger than him,” he crossed his arms and sassily stood, proud of himself stopping them matched with a triumph smile, “Wipe that smile of yours Arthur. We are not done,” and Allistor took his leave.

 

Arthur slumped on the wall and stared at frustrated Alfred. He sighed and walked up to him. He gently put his hand on Alfred’s arm and leaned his head against him, “Please understand me for using my status but…. I don’t to see any bloodshed,” Alfred didn’t answer. They stayed like that until Arthur put some distance between them, “I need to go now…. See you later tomorrow Jones,” before Arthur could take his leave, Alfred suddenly spoke, “The arcade… are you still willing to come?” voice full of hope until Arthur shattered it away, “I’m sorry… I don’t think I can.”

 

And for the rest of the week, Arthur didn’t show up in school and even the next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, tips and advice and pointing out mistakes to make this story better is very much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Francis and Kiku these past few days were restless, in Alfred’s mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Obvious in the Alpha’s mood, he was down ever since from his last encounter with Arthur and since then, he haven’t visited Arthur’s class, the council room nor he tried to look for him. Then he saw Francis and Kiku, from afar looks like they were arguing, then he approached them.

 

“What’s up?” Alfred greeted. Kiku and Francis stopped talking and turned their heads to Alfred’s direction, “Are you two fighting? What’s wrong?” the duo look at each other and Kiku bit his lip, hesitating to answer.

 

“We’ve lost contact of Arthur,” the answer given by Kiku made Alfred confused, “Huh?”

 

“Wait, I’ve said that wrong… What I mean is, we can’t call Arthur. He hasn’t showed up these days, we tried to call the household but only the maid answered. We even tried to go to his house but the security won’t let us… Now we are trying to communicate to Peter,” He cleared out, “Who’s Peter?” Alfred asked, “He is Arthur’s younger brother. We are starting to panic…”

 

 _‘Why would they panic?’_ Alfred wondered, “Is there something I can help?” voice laced with worry, “I’m sorry… we are afraid you can’t, especially you are an Alpha,” Francis tapped his shoulder, “Alpha this and Alpha that. Arthur’s a Beta, isn’t he? Why are they so protective towards a Beta?” he asked, “It’s very confidential. I’m sorry my friend. But we appreciate your concern.” With another reassuring tap from Francis, they left.

 

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

“LET ME OUT ALLISTOR!!!” Arthur banged the door as he shouted, paired with trembling voice, tears starts threatening to fall. “PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THIS! ALLISTOR!!! ALLISTOR!!!” he kept on banging and pleading and his eyes started to dart around the room, finding ways to escape but the room doesn’t have any windows, save only a ventilation so the person won’t suffocate.

 

Allistor stood on the other side, with no remorse and emotionlessly stared at the room. He didn’t speak, no sound coming out from his mouth to answer Arthur. He finally left his eyes on the door and turned around to see Peter, whose eyes filled with disgust and anger.

 

“You sure like to torment Arthur, don’t you big brother?” Peter started to walk towards Allistor, whose eyes slowly narrowing, “Your sense of protectiveness is far the opposite, big brother,” he stated, “In fact, rather protection, you want rulership,” he added.

 

Allistor ignored Peter but his arm was suddenly grabbed by Peter, “You don’t know what it was… to witness something far terrible.” Allistor harshly yanked his arm and left.

 

Peter turned around to Allistor where he was before and lifts up a shiny key and stuck out his tongue.

 

 

 

 

Francis never answered a phone call so fast like a light before when he saw the caller name: **Peter.**

 

“PETER!” he shouted, all stress within the body has finally left, “Ahh, don’t shout alright? I’m opening the door now.” Peter, on the other side of the phone fiddled with the key and the knob. When he finally unlocked it, he slowly opened and Arthur gasped.

 

“Peter!?” Arthur can be heard on phone, “Is Arthur alright?” Francis asked.

 

“Yes…. Come on Arthur. Let’s get out here fast. Francis, where are you now?”

 

“At the back of the mansion.”

 

“Alright, wait for us there.”

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Arthur was sobbing hard like he could fill a bucket at the passenger's sit, “I… *hic* I… I don’t want to go back there again!” Kiku, on his side pulled him to give him a comfort hug and gently rubbed his thumb to his upper arm and his other free hand cradle Arthur’s head.

 

“Yes, Arthur… you won’t be coming there back again okay?... You won’t,” he reassured.

 

“So, Arthur will be staying with Kiku’s?” Francis nodded.

 

Arthur still continued to sob until his breathing became abnormal, “Arthur?” Kiku was alarmed, “Oh no, his hyperventilating! Who has a paper bag?” Kiku started to panic, “We don’t have one! What should we do?” Franics answered.

 

Kiku bit his lip trying to look for ways, until he gently grabbed Arthur’s face and turned his body, sideways facing him.

 

“Arthur… Calm down okay?… look at me.” Face stained with tears and eyes filled with panic and he nodded.

 

“Breath in deep each time I count and breath out calmly… okay? Alright… 1” Arthur breathes in and when it was deep enough, he breathes out.

 

“2...”

 

It went on for until it reaches 11 and Arthur was calm and he was hugged again by Kiku, “It’s alright… it won’t happen again… we are here now… you’re not alone.” Kiku kept on comforting Arthur until he fell asleep.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

“You’re not staying Peter?” Kiku asked, Arthur is still in his arms and slouching, head rested on his shoulder, “I won’t or no one will able to explain….” Peter sighs, “I can see Dad’s rage face… it gives me chills but I’m ready to what outcome it will be… I need to stay strong. Arthur suffered more than I did after all.”

 

Arthur stayed the night in a room where he draws out the curtains and asked Kiku if the windows can be opened anytime he wanted which Kiku answered with a yes and Arthur sighed of relief.

 

Meanwhile, Alfred wasn’t able to sleep and kept tossing around his bed. He got up while hugging his pillow and tried to think.

 

_Arthur Kirkland…_

_Didn’t the Kirklands own a big company?_

 

He went over his desk to grab his laptop and flopped down to his bed and opened it. He went to his browser, to his search engine and typed Kirkland.

 

A lot of results came out and a face of the owner on the left side of the screen.

 

 

> _Oliver Kirkland is a British Alpha who resides in [insert state here] of US and_
> 
> _owns 5 companies and establishment and built ranges 10-15 branches_
> 
> _of each._

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _**Born:** XXXber 1X, 19XX_
> 
> _**Children:** Allistor Kirkland, Seamus Kirkland, Patrick Kirkland, Dylan Kirkland_
> 
> _ Arthur Kirkland, Peter Kirkland _
> 
> _**Spouse:** Rose Kirkland_
> 
> _**Structures:** \----------------------------_
> 
> _**Education:**   XXX University_

 

 _Woah,_ his eyes scrunched at the information but soon relaxed and cliked at Arthur’s name only to find out he has no link.

 

He went to the search engine and searched, Arthur Kirkland but shows a very few photos and other irrelevant images and results. He tried to scroll down and gave up and went to search Kirkland Siblings.

 

He finally saw a link and clicked it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _Kirkland Brothers are consist of 6 brothers and very unique siblings. All Alphas and one Beta. It was very much surprising that up till now, they hold so much closeness and they were all blessed each with unique talents and intelligence._
> 
> _Although they hold a very mysterious history!_
> 
> _We digged up through their information and behold! Look what we saw!_
> 
> **_http://www.celebritygossips.com/XXXXxxxxXXXXxx00000q1111srfffhg%_**

 

He clicked the link but met with a sorry page

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **_Article Not Found._ **
> 
> _It could be either deleted or transferred to another account._

 

Alfred flopped down on his bed with a groan.

 

_I guess I won’t ever find out unless I asked them head on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... this was a chapter hard to write! Like the outcome was very awkward... BTW, there is indeed a website with either gossips or gossip. I actually wrote the website so random and I was like, how about I checked it out?


End file.
